Metroid: Sins of the Flesh
WARNING: THIS FAN-FIC IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC IN NATURE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU IN ANY WAY, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. Metroid: Sins of the Flesh is a fanfic made by RoyboyX. These events are not generally canon within the game, and are within their own "timelines". So, you could decide which of them is the best and use them. Btw the name comes from a lyric in the Rocky Horror Picture Show song "Fanfare/Don't Dream It, Be It": "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure... swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh..." Adam I'd just completed my mission orders from Adam: take out James Pierce, Sector Zero, the Metroids and MB. I ran into the chamber where he'd briefed me, just outside the blast door hatch that had sealed off space. "Adam, I did it... Adam?!" Pierce said that he had shot Adam without me noticing before we left for Sector Zero. True enough, he was lying on the floor, in agony, hand over his side. The medical kit that he had used to treat me was by his feet. I screamed out his name, raced over to him and disabled my suit. "No no no, you’re not going to die, shhhhhhhh… you'll be fine." I stammered. He reached over to my hand, which was on the medical kit, and moved it off. "Samus... I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you. I always have been, even when you rebelled against me. You've done exceptional in my eyes. I want you to continue this." I nodded. "Anything about K.G.?" he said. "Cremated." I replied. "That means everyone in the platoon but me is dead. Although, that's about to change..." His eyes fluttered. "Adam, do not die." I said. "I will not have you die." Despite him dying of his injuries he was able to move pretty good. He sat up and put his fingers through my hair, unweaving the red cloth that tied it back. Throwing my hair behind me he pulled my body onto his and our lips made contact. I felt his tongue in my mouth and realized what he wanted to do. He pulled his armor off and I dematerialized my Zero Suit, leaving me in a sports bra which I unzipped to expose my bikini top. He rubbed my breasts as my fingers went behind his head, before the kissing and touching got weaker. He pulled away. "I have one last mission for you..." he said. "Madeline Bergman..." "Yes?" "...Is an imposter." He said. "What?" "Madeline Bergman is MB in a new body. MB is a rogue android that will destroy everything. You only got her old body. The real Madeline Bergman is in Room MW, toward the rear of the Bioweapon Research Center. She will be a key witness. Right now, MB is hunting her. There isn't much time. You need to finish MB and save Madeline." I nodded. "Samus..." he said. "Any objections, Lady?" he smiled. I gave him a thumbs down. "I'm proud..." And then he closed his eyes. After that moment of pure lust, I felt sick. He'd died because of the small group in the Federation, everyone of whom I was going to kill. Including MB. Anthony "So, Samus, how you feeling about the commander, huh?" I turned around. Did he know about my feelings for Adam? "What?" I asked. "You seem to be following the commander too much. You're a bounty hunter, remember? You work for yourself!" My eyes hit the floor. "I know." I said in a broken voice. "But I feel guilt for what I did to him all those years ago. If I hadn't been such a child I would have stayed under his command." "Come here." he said, and he opened his arms up, but what I didn't expect him to do was throw his helmet at the wall and fall down to the floor taking me down with him. "What are you try-" my microphone was not working, so I disabled my helmet. "What are you trying to do-" his hands went into my hair and my head fell on his face. I was barely able to maintain my composure from the sudden shock and my suit flickered before it disappeared. The funny thing was, I liked it. I was actually detaching his armor piece by piece and he tried to tear apart the tough polymer of the Zero Suit. I did it for him, letting my sports bra show up and then unzipping it so he could feel my breasts. After a while, he stood up and said "I better get going. But that was fun!" I have to admit, it was fun. Lyle "Psst!" I heard the silent voice coming from somewhere. "Psst! Samus!" I looked down and there was Lyle under the bridge. "Lyle?" I asked. "I thought you were supposed to go to Sector 1!" "I know, and I will! I just wanted to talk to you in private. Come down from there." Sighing, I jumped down from the bridge. "You could have just used that ladder." he said. When I looked at him I was deeply puzzled. His armor was off, and he had on his civilian clothes, and I saw he had auburn hair. "What are you doing, Lyle?" He pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. "Want to experience something fun, Samus?" he asked. My eyebrow raised. "Come here." he said. I approached, and he sat on the floor. "You have to remove your armor, and don't attack me just yet." he chuckled. I blinked and I was in my Zero Suit. "Sit down on the floor." he said. "Lie down." I did, and she stood over top of me. "Lyle, what the h-" He fell down gently on top of me and his lips touched mine. His tongue interlocked with mine, and although I was shocked at first I quickly warmed up to it and undid the cloth that held my hair back, letting the tresses of blonde lie on the floor. I immediately saw my Zero Suit, too tough for Lyle to rip through to get to my body, so I let it disappear and reveal my sport bra, which I unzipped, exposing my underbra. I winced in a good way at Lyle's touch on them, just as he did when I felt his abs. "Samus..." I heard Adam talking. "Why hasn't the power been restored yet?" I sat up. "Just a sec, Adam." I zipped up my sports bra and reactivated my Zero and Power Suits and then wall jumped up the shaft. Lyle winked at me as he tied up his boots again and I smirked at him, leaving for the System Management room. Maurice "Madeline might still be somewhere in this building. Keep scouting for more intel. Let's go!" said Anthony. "Got it!" both James and K.G. said. The three of them ran off and I stayed behind a little longer. As I was about to move out, Maurice stopped typing. "Hey, Samus." I turned to him. "You know, you're kind of beautiful." I blushed. He pulled his helmet off and I could see he was about the same age as Adam. His hair was grey and thinning, and he had old, wise eyes. "Thanks, I guess." I replied. Before I was able to respond, he had his arms wrapped around me and I couldn't breathe. He was kissing me hard. I had to put my hands against his chest. He pulled away but not before saying "I've wanted to do that for so long." He caressed my breasts and ran his fingers through my hair. I detached his armor piece by piece and my fingers ran over his hair. After a while, he heard the troops coming. I helped him to get his armor back on and he rushed back to the terminal. The two of us winked at one another. James "Who are you?" I demanded. "Are you K.G., James, or Adam?" There was a trooper standing above me, who had shot me from behind. I was now helpless on the ground. "Hey, Samus." there was a snarky voice, and I knew in an instant that it was James. He was the Deleter. "You little..." I stood up, drawing my Paralyzer as he drew his Freeze Gun. He froze my arms and legs to the wall, and ripped his helmet, armor and most of his clothes off. "Now, before I send you off into Sector Zero and damage it so much that it detaches and self-destructs, I am going to do a bit of torturing. He slammed his lips into mine and licked my tongue around as he tried to rip through the tough polymer of my Zero Suit. He reached behind my head and used his bayonet to cut my hair off above the neck. "Why would you..." I managed to say as I ripped my tongue out of his mouth. He struck a match and burned the hair on the ground. After a while, he grabbed my shoulder and started bringing me to the Sector Zero entrance, when I heard an angered "Let her go!" from behind. K.G. "Samus, go through the hatch on your right and head towards Sector 1. Lyle went ahead to secure a route to a facility of interest. I'll leave you to survey Sector 1." My next orders from Adam. I did as he asked and found a person slouched in the corner of the room, against the wall. I looked at him, and found he was Asian, with glasses on, not too strong looking, and his helmet and armor off. "K.G.?" I asked. "You're supposed to be in the residential quarters." "I know." he said. "I just wanted to show you pure lust. Something you may not have ever experienced." Suspicious much? "Firstly, you have to disable your armor." he said. "Umm... okay?" I guessed I could trust him, considering he was a Federation Marine. "You have to kneel on the floor." he took his glasses off and sent them sliding across the floor until it collided with the elevator. And then he tore his shirt in two, and he was pretty scrawny compared to everyone else in the platoon; he was the youngest as far as I could remember. His lips softly touched mine, and I fell lightly onto him. He untied the cloth holding my hair back and started rubbing my breasts, much bigger than his. As he said I would, I was welcoming pure lust. Temptation was strong. Then Adam radioed. "Samus, why are you stalling? Where are you, anyway?" Oh crap. I was right next door to Adam's room. The hatch opened, and both K.G. and I stood underneath the elevator shaft, hoping he would come as far as there. I helped him get his armor back on and I enabled mine again. "Samus?" Both of us were quiet as a mouse. I radioed after the hatch opened and closed, showing he'd gone back in. "Sorry, Adam. Just having trouble trying to get this elevator open." "Are you?" Silence. "It seems fine." "Heh, I might just be a little confused. Back to the mission." I said before winking at K.G. and stepping into the elevator. Epilogue Note: Despite what I said at the top, this epilogue is treating all the events as canon. While Madeline rested on the bed in my sleeping quarters, Anthony sat down next to me, smirking. I looked down. I felt like a whore, I'd given into so much lust. Every man in the platoon tempted me. Even James Pierce. Anthony put his arm around my shoulder. "No worries, Princess. It'll be alright." I silently challenged. I looked down at my stomach, and wondered, had I conceived a child? If so, who's? Will he/she be as smart as Adam? As compassionate as Anthony? As rebellious as Lyle? As computer-obsessed as Maurice? As much of a mongrel as Pierce? Or as scrawny as K.G.? Maybe I wouldn't give birth at all. Category:Fanfic